A technology called image sensing has been put into practical use. The image sensing means a technology of performing detection of a face, a human body, and a person's hand, personal identification, and estimation of expression, age, a visual line, and a face orientation by analyzing the image photographed with the imaging device. For example, this kind of technology is applied to devices of various fields such as a face detection function of a digital camera, a face authentication function of a monitoring camera, and personal authentication and a visual line input application in a smartphone (for example, Patent Document).